The Next Adventure
by floss bucket
Summary: The wizarding world is remembering all of those who died in the wars.


The sky was blue on that warm June day. The Hogwarts grounds were filled with thousands of people who had gathered there to remember their losses. A lecturn was set out the front, but currently there was no-one standing behind it. The first few rows of the audience were filled with members of the Order of the Phoenix, including Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Behind them were all of the people who had fought in the final battle. After that it was a mixture of Hogwarts students, Ministry Employees and ordinary wizarding folk. Almost the entire magical population of Britain was there, and a few Muggles – families of those who had fought.

A dark skinned man stepped up to the lecturn. "We are gathered here not to celebrate our victory - that time will come soon – but to remember those who fell. At various places around the school you will find statues and plaques dedicated to those who died. You will all have time to inspect them later, but first we will read the names of the deceased. You may not recognise all of the names, some of them are Muggles, but they have as much right to be remembered. I now invite Professor Minerva McGonagall to read the names of those who died in the first war."

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the front and began to read names. Harry listened, and was surprised at how many he recognised. The Bones... the Lupins... the McKinnons... and the Potters. McGonagall's throat stuck of James's name. He had always been a favourite of hers. Harry felt his heart beating faster and tears ran down his cheeks as he heard his parents names. He felt Ginny's hand in his and was grateful of her presence. He didn't know if he would have been able to get through today without her. It would be hard enough as it was.

Now Kingsley stepped back up to the front. "I would now like to invite Harry Potter to read the names of those who died during the second war." Harry gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze and wiped his eyes before walking to the front.

"I'm going to read these names in no particular order, and if I don't make a comment about a particular person, it is only because I didn't have the pleasure of knowing them." He looked down ar the magically scrambled list in front of him. He swallowed.

"Sirius Black. A man who suffered far more than was fair, but who never stopped laughing.

"Cedric Diggory, one of the bravest students Hogwarts has seen.

"Nymphadora Lupin, the life and soul of the order, and if she were still alive would probably kill me for calling her Nymphadora."

A few chuckles went through the crowd, but already people were crying. Harry listed many more names, some of them with comments, some without. Then, seeing the next name on the list he felt a little reckless.

"Remus Lupin. The best werewolf anyone could ever have the pleasure of knowing." A gasp went through the crowd as many people realised a man they had known and respected was in fact a werewolf.

"Fred Weasley." Here Harry paused, looking up at the Weasley family. Molly was crying openly, as were most of the men. George, however, was looking straight ahead, his closed face showing no sign he had just heard his dead twin's name. "One who kept us all sane over the years, and pissed the hell out of Umbridge." Another chuckle went through the Hogwarts students, and Harry even saw a slight smile on George's face.

"Severus Snape." Now that caused a stir. It was a well known fact that Harry hated Snape, and that Snape had murdered Dumbledore. "We may not have liked each other, but he was a good man."

"Albus Dumbledore. The finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had, and a brilliant man."

"I would now like to read a poem. It is a Muggle poem, about the soldiers who died in war.'"

"_They shall grow not old_

_As we who are left grow old_

_Age shall not weary them_

_Nor the years condemn_

_And at the going down of the sun_

_And in the morning_

_We will remember them."_

Harry made his way back to his seat, only then realising that he was crying. Kingsley said a few more words, and then people began to move. Harry stood up and walked the lake. Ron made to follow him, but Ginny held him back, sensing that he wanted to be alone.

Harry stopped near a large, shady beech tree, near which were a plaque and a wizarding statue of four animals.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter_

_The Marauders_

_Death is but the next great adventure._

Harry fell to his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks even faster than before, his lips tightly closed. He slowly became aware of several people standing behind him. Turning around, he saw McGonagall, Andromeda and Teddy.

"It was brilliant" whispered McGonagall, and it occurred to Harry that he had never seen her cry before this day. "Animagi at their ages... brilliant..." Harry remembered a spell he had been asking Hermione about only the night before. He walked up to the stag and muttered a few words. Its bronze eyes turned hazel and the wind rustled the messy hairs on the back of its head. Harry repeated the process and the dog's eyes turned into Sirius's, mischievous grey ones. The werewolf stared out with Remus Lupin's steady amber gaze, and the rat continued to squeak around on the ground, only now with small watery blue eyes.

Harry smiled. They were finally together again. The Marauders who had suffered so much in the war were finally reunited in the place of their adventures. Together. Forever.

**The poem Harry reads is 'For the Fallen' by Laurence Binyon.**


End file.
